


at summer's end

by ianthevioletta



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Unbeta'd we die like august, ft too many commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: The red-head looks at Itaru and he notices his eyes are blown wide as well.“Wanna go out tonight?”Sakuya’s eyes become serious, looking back between Chikage and Itaru, and presses his fingertips to his lips, making his decision.“Yes."
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	at summer's end

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this in september  
> Let it sit for 5 months  
> Wrote the rest of this in a covid filled haze (I'm okay now lol)  
> Bon appetit

"Man… what a pain… We should've just taken the car… This is so much to carry around."

Itaru groans, once again adjusting his grip on the grocery bags in his hands. Sakuya looks at his troupemate and asks, "Aren't Tasuku-san and Omi-san doing oil checks for all the cars since they’re both off today?" 

The blond lets out a puff of air. “Yeah, I mean, it’s great and all ‘cause it’s free and I trust those two with my car, but man. It’s so hot out today. Isn’t it supposed to be autumn soon?”

Chikage walks calmly with the most bags in hand, the heat not bothering him the slightest. “The forecast said to expect an unusual heat wave the next few days. Have you not been paying attention, Chigasaki?” 

“Tch… Too many raids goin’ on this week. Who has time to look at the weather forecast?” Itaru once again sighs and looks over to his troupe leader and notices beads of sweat dripping down his neck. Itaru hums in thought and looks around, spotting a convenience store nearby the park they are currently walking through.

“Hey.” All three stop walking and Itaru directs his head towards the convenience store.

“Sakuya, do you want some ice cream to cool down? You seem to be getting hot, too.”

“What, you’re not going to offer your senpai any?” Chikage asks, raising an eyebrow.

Itaru gives Chikage a blank look. “You don’t like sweets, though."

“How uncute of you. You can at least offer to buy me a cool drink.”

The blond gives a glare to his roommate before looking away. “Eh, you're right, my bad.”

“Oh, you gave in quick today. That’s quite rare.” The olive haired man chuckles and sets his bags down on the nearby bench, prompting the other two to do the same.

“I’m too hot and tired to argue with you, so you win this time, senpai. Anyway,” Itaru looks at Sakuya, the smaller man's face flushed from the heat. “Did you want something cool to eat or drink?”

Sakuya nods, a smile on his face. “Yes! But let me treat you both! It was my idea to go shopping for everyone in the first place, so let me make it up to you guys!” 

Chikage and Itaru both give Sakuya a small smile, and Itaru places his hand on the top of Sakuya's head, patting it gently. "Oh, you're such a good boy. Let me treat you."

Sakuya shakes his head. "I insist! Is there anything specific you both want, or can I surprise you?" 

"Mmm… surprise me, leader." Says Itaru as he sits on the bench.

"I'm fine with just water, Sakuya." Chikage follows suit and sits next to Itaru. 

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Sakuya looks both ways before crossing the street to the convenience store and the two salarymen watch him as he enters. 

Itaru sighs, fanning himself with his hand, but proving to be useless. Chikage looks at him as he does so and takes out his handkerchief and offers it to his roommate, Itaru taking it with no complaint. "Why did you bother coming out if you were just going to complain about it?" asks Chikage as Itaru stops uselessly fanning himself briefly to wipe his forehead with the cloth.

"Because it's been a while since the three of us have been together." Itaru says, honest emotion filling his voice.

Chikage looks at his roommate and then over to the direction of the convenience store to where he sees Sakuya browsing the freezers. He crosses his leg over the other and crosses his arms, leaning back on the bench in thought. "Hm.. It's been almost a month since we've last been out together." 

"Yeah, with practices, our work load, and my gaming, it's been pretty hard to hang together. I wanted to take this time where we were all off with no practice to go out. Even if it is stupid hot." Itaru slouches for a brief second and straightens up when he sees Sakuya at the line to pay. 

"Haha. You're so honest today, Chigasaki. What about your raids?" Chikage reaches to Itaru's hair and ruffles it gently, making Itaru whine. "The cut off was last night, and another starts in two days for another game-, and senpai, you're ruining my hair."

"What, and the sweat isn't?"

"Valid point." 

Chikage moves his hand from Itaru's head to lightly caress his cheek with the tip of his index finger and Itaru gives Chikage a small but soft smile before Chikage completely moves away.

"I'm back! Sorry I took so long!" Sakuya runs in their direction and sets the bag on the empty seat next to Itaru. 

"You didn't take long at all, leader," says Itaru, looking fondly at Sakuya. "Now, what did you get?"

Sakuya reaches into the bag and pulls out Chikage's water and hands it to him before reaching in again to pull out an ice cream cone and an ice pop.

"I got these! But I couldn't decide on which one to get you so I got both and you can choose whichever you like!" Sakuya shows the items to Itaru and Itaru hums in thought for a brief second and chooses the ice pop. 

"I'll take this one, Sakuya. Thanks for the treat~." He winks as he opens up the blue wrapper, Sakuya watching with a bright smile.

Chikage tips his drink towards the red haired man, a gentle smile on his lips. "Thank you, Sakuya. Next time, Chigasaki will pay." 

"You betcha." Says Itaru, the tip of the ice pop on his tongue. 

Sakuya smiles once again and opens up his ice cream cone, the vanilla flavored kind covered in a chocolate shell with nuts. 

They each savor their treats, the sounds of their wrappers making noise alongside the chirping birds in the park. 

A small noise coming out of Itaru's lips breaks the silence. "Ah." He raises his forearm, a thin, blue trail slowly going down from his hand to his wrist. 

"Ah! Do you need napkins Itaru-san? I can go run to the store to grab some! I forgot to grab some on my way out, I'm sorry." Sakuya begins to stand but Itaru shakes his head.

"Nah, it's good. I got it, so sit down, okay?" Itaru makes eye contact with Sakuya and the young man nods as he sits, still keeping his eyes on Itaru. The blond moves his lips to his wrist and sticks out his tongue, licking the melting ice pop off his hand and wrist, little by little.

Sakuya gulps. The bright pink eyes holding him down as Itaru continues to lick, a sultry look on his face as he does so. 

Chikage clears his throat, reminding the two other men of his presence. "Chigasaki, did you forget you had my handkerchief?" Itaru breaks eye contact with Sakuya and turns to look at Chikage, a small teasing smile on his face, and the red-head eagerly goes back to his ice cream. "You're right, senpai. I did forget." He takes out the cloth and wipes the remaining liquid off his hand and puts it away. 

_You didn't forget_ , thinks Chikage, _I see what you're up to._

As if reading his mind, Itaru sends Chikage a teasing smile.

Itaru finishes his ice pop and stands to throw it away in the nearest trash can. “Sakuya, are you almost done eating your ice cream? I’ll throw away your wrapper for you.” 

Sakuya seems to not have heard Itaru, as he is staring deeply and closely into his ice cream, as if it holds something interesting, but his face is flushed a little red. “Sakuya? Are you alright?” asks Itaru. 

The Spring Troupe leader jumps, a little startled, but as he looks up, his ice cream swipes his face, chocolate and vanilla smearing the side of his lips and cheek. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I guess I just zoned out. Can I borrow your handkerchief, Chikage-san? I’ll wash it when we get home.” Sakuya looks over to the olive haired man and Chikage tilts his head towards Itaru. “Of course, but this guy has it right now.” Sakuya quickly eats some more of the ice cream, leaving only a small portion of the cone.

“Hm…” Itaru quickly looks around and then sits next to Sakuya, putting him in the middle of the two men, and after he takes the cloth out of his pocket, he puts his arm over the smaller man’s shoulder. Sakuya tilts his head in question, his magenta eyes asking, _what are you doing?_

 _Just watch_ , his eyes say. “Hey, senpai.” he says outloud. Chikage looks over, and sends a questioning look as well to the blond man. 

Confirming Itaru has Chikage’s attention, he proceeds to cup Sakuya’s face with his hand, and leans in. 

“Ah!” Sakuya lets out a little noise of surprise as Itaru gently swipes his tongue along the mess of the red-head’s cheeks, said cheeks beginning to turn a beautiful pink color. 

“I-Itaru-san?” stuttering, Sakuya grips his ice cream cone, causing the cone to crack somewhat. Itaru glances a look at Chikage and sees the man is gripping his bottle tightly. He smirks as he keeps licking, now moving down towards Sakuya’s lips. He swipes his tongue on them once, twice before pressing a kiss on Sakuya’s lips. 

He pulls away and licks his own lips. “There. Nice and clean.”

Sakuya is a blushing mess, his ice cream cone too crushed to be enjoyed and he stands to throw the remaining portion away, his gait a little awkward. Itaru turns to face Chikage fully and sees the man’s hand practically white from the extremely tight grip he has on the bottle. 

“Chigasaki…” he growls. 

Itaru smirks again, knowingly. “Yes, my dear senpai?” He makes direct eye contact with Chikage and notices his eyes are blown wide.

“Let’s ask Sakuya.” is all the man says.

Itaru nods, knowing what Chikage meant. 

Sakuya returns, his fingertips placed to his lips, and Itaru looks up at him. “Hey, Sakuya.”

The red-head looks at him and Itaru notices his eyes are blown wide as well.

“Wanna go out tonight?”

Sakuya’s eyes become serious, looking back between Chikage and Itaru, and presses his fingertips to his lips, making his decision.

“ _Yes._ ”  
\---  
After quickly dropping off the items back to the Mankai dorms and thanking Tasuku and Omi for taking care of their cars, the three men grab a few items from their rooms and then climb into Chikage’s car, a tension so thick it was palpable. 

Sakuya’s legs bounce in anticipation on the drive to the hotel a town over, the hands holding his backpack turning white from the grip.

Itaru looks at the rearview mirror to glance at Sakuya. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Sakuya nods, his lips pressed together. “For once, I’m glad we don’t have rehearsal this week.”

“Oh? Why?” Chikage flicks his turn signal on to turn into the underground parking garage as he and Itaru wait for Sakuya to respond.

The young man doesn’t respond until Chikage parks the car, his voice clear. 

“Because I want you both to fill me up so much; I don’t want to be able to walk _at all_ tomorrow.”

Itaru and Chikage turn to look at Sakuya, his posture now relaxed but they notice his eyes are _hungry_.

The look sends shivers down Chikage’s spine and Itaru visibly gulps. They look at each other and smile. 

“We can’t disappoint our leader tonight, Chikage-san.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it.”  
\---

Thankfully, being the actors they are, they were able to act normally inside the hotel after checking in, so as to not seem suspicious in what they were planning on doing as soon as they entered the room.

The energy in the elevator was buzzing, the three men in their own corners, the tension rising the higher the elevator goes.

They walk out the elevator as soon as it hits the 13th floor. Chikage opens the door and the other two follow behind, no one turning on the lights just yet.

Since they only had one thing in mind when they made the quick reservation, they booked a room with one king sized bed, but frankly, that's all they needed.

They set their bags on the floor, and turn to look at each other in the dark. Sakuya grips the bottom of his shirt, gnawing on his lips and turns away from the two salarymen. "I'm going to turn on the lights."

He walks to the light switch and reaches for the light, but a sudden heavy weight presses behind him, trapping him against the wall, and lips meet his neck, biting roughly.

"A-ah!" Sakuya breathes heavily as a thigh makes his way in between his legs, pushing him up against the wall even further. 

Chikage pauses his biting to lift the back of Sakuya's shirt, licking a stripe down his spine. "You want us to mess you up? I hope you don't regret those words, Sa-ku-ya." He pushes his thigh up against Sakuya's crotch with each syllable of the young man's name and said man gasps. 

"Hah...ah.." Sakuya's hand finally makes it to the light switch but another hand turns it on, and Sakuya turns his head to see Itaru placing himself in between Sakuya and the wall. Itaru moves his hands on Sakuya's hips, pressing himself on the other's now growing erection. 

"We're not gonna go easy on you tonight, dear leader." Itaru roughly presses his lips onto Sakuya's, biting and kissing the red-heads lips as he grinds his hips on the other man. Chikage continues to bite along Sakuya's neck and slim shoulders, rutting against the other's bottom. 

Pulling away from Itaru's rough kisses, Sakuya gasps for air, tilting his head to the side so that he could breathe and in that moment, Itaru and Chikage begin to share a kiss over Sakuya's shoulder. The two continue to grind on Sakuya's behind and bulge and Sakuya moans, wanting.

"B-bed… please."

Chikage and Itaru stop kissing and move away from each other, Sakuya sliding off of Chikage's thigh, and stumbles slightly but Itaru catches him before he could fall over completely. Itaru presses a kiss to the top of Sakuya's head and lifts his face towards his own, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Are you alright, Sakuya?" The blond asks.

Sakuya nods. "Mmhmm." He presses a kiss on Itaru's cheek and a sweet, soft kiss on the lips to contrast the heavy and rough kisses from a few seconds prior and Itaru _melts_. 

Nothing is sweeter than Sakuya's kisses. 

Sakuya turns around and does the same thing to Chikage and the tall man smiles. Chikage reaches below Sakuya and carries him in a princess carry, Itaru walking ahead to his belongings. He opens the bag and takes out the bottles of lube and throws them onto the bed, Chikage placing Sakuya down next to them.

Itaru moves beside Sakuya and leans over to kiss him as Chikage removes Sakuya's shoes and socks before moving onto his own. Itaru toes off his own shoes and moves to straddle Sakuya, his ass facing Chikage. The olive haired man looks up from putting their shoes away and hums. Getting onto the bed behind Itaru, he grabs Itaru by the hips and begins to grind the blond man's behind while Itaru continues to kiss Sakuya. 

He reaches over Itaru's hips to find the button of his pants and undoes it, pulling it down along with his underwear, exposing his hardening dick. Chikage leans over him and takes Itaru into his hand, pumping him slowly. Itaru stops kissing Sakuya and moans into the red-head's mouth, thrusting into Chikage's hand. Chikage uses his other hand to lift Itaru’s shirt to kiss his spine, nipping the muscles along the shoulders.

Sakuya licks into Itaru's open mouth, and he reaches over to undo his own pants. "Itaru-san…" he moans, "I need… I need you." Itaru bites Sakuya's neck, sucking on it as he pushes down Sakuya’s pants and underwear, and Chikage moves away to remove his own shirt. Chikage throws his shirt to the side, uncaring of where it lands, and grabs one of the lube bottles, pouring some into his hand. He reaches again for Itaru’s dick and rubs the lube on it, the cool lubricant making Itaru hiss. Once Sakuya's pants reach his ankles, Chikage grabs them from under Itaru and pulls them off. 

Itaru grinds his slicked up dick on to Sakuya's now bare thighs, causing the man below him to hiss as well from the coldness. They try to kiss, lips constantly missing each other, but neither really caring. 

Sakuya breathes heavily, and turns his face away from Itaru, and Itaru kisses his neck instead. “Chikage-san… Will you… prep me, please…” Chikage looks at the shorter man and nods, switching places with Itaru after a few heated kisses. 

Itaru moves off the bed and fully undresses himself, sighing from the cool AC air hitting his heated body. He moves towards the head of the bed where Sakuya is now kissing Chikage and he kneels beside Sakuya’s head, his erection next to the red headed man. Chikage stops kissing Sakuya and coats his fingers with lube and warms it up, while Itaru finds a comfortable position above their beloved leader. 

Sakuya looks up to Itaru with hooded eyes and then looks at Chikage, and Chikage only nods. Sakuya turns his head once again, takes a gentle hold onto Itaru’s member and presses a kiss to the tip, while Chikage begins to tease Sakuya’s hole by running his finger around the rim. The red headed man pushes Itaru’s member into his inviting mouth, and sucks on it, and Itaru lets go of a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. 

Chikage moves his finger inside of Sakuya, pushing in slowly and the smaller man adjusts his legs for Chikage to settle in better. Once they're comfortable, Chikage once again pushes his finger in, then two when Sakuya pats Chikage's shoulder that he's ready. Itaru slowly begins to thrust into Sakuya's mouth after a few minutes of leaving it up to Sakuya and the young man relaxes his throat to take him in deeper and avoid gagging.

Chikage leaves bites along Sakuya’s clavicle, following the curve up to his deltoid, and he bites the muscle, causing Sakuya to take in a breath and accidentally close up his throat, causing him to press down on Itaru’s dick with his teeth. Itaru gasps, and then shudders, the pain stimulating in a way he didn’t realize he liked. 

“Sakuya… do that again.” he says, breaths heavy.

The redhead opens his eyes and looks at Itaru questioningly, his eyes a bit glassy from taking Itaru in too far. 

“Bite down on it; gently. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Sakuya nods his head and again bites down on the midshaft, and Itaru’s whole body shivers. “Yeah, keep going, leader.” Once Itaru reaches the point where he couldn’t handle it anymore, Sakuya licks around and it causes saliva to run down his chin. Chikage pulls his fingers out of Sakuya and wipes Sakuya down with the duvet. 

"Do you think you're ready, Sakuya?" Chikage removes the last of his clothing and lubes up his dick as he waits for Sakuya to answer. Sakuya pulls off from sucking Itaru's member and the red headed man licks his lips. "I'm ready," he says, his voice just a tad hoarse, removing the last of his clothing before going back to sucking on Itaru's dick. 

Chikage nods and Itaru hands him a few pillows, placing them under Sakuya to lift his hips with. He squeezes more lube onto Sakuya's hole and blows on it, making Sakuya shiver. 

"Chikage-san, I think our dear leader can't wait any longer." Chikage glances a look and sees that Sakuya is already slowly stroking his own member, the precum leaking steadily. "Hmm. Can't be having you come so soon. Itaru?" 

Itaru nods and takes Sakuya's hands and pins them above his head, causing Sakuya to whine from the loss of his own touch. He pulls off from Itaru's dick and looks to Chikage. "Please, Chikage-san- hurry and put it in me…" he says before he once again returns to Itaru's dick.

Chikage removes his glasses and pushes his hair out of the way, his expression turning into full-on desire. "Whatever you wish, leader."

He grabs Sakuya's hips and then lines himself up, pushing in slowly making Sakuya groan, while the vibrations from Sakuya's throat cause Itaru to moan as well. Once he's fully inside he leans over and shoves his tongue under Itaru's shaft, his tongue and Sakuya's licking around, their saliva mixing together, while Itaru's breaths become more erratic from the extra touch. Chikage quickly thrusts his hips in and out into Sakuya and the young man sucks in hard, causing Itaru to shiver and cum inside Sakuya's mouth. 

"Ah,- I came first, huh…" Itaru shivers again when he feels Sakuya continue to lick around the sensitive head for the last of the cum. Chikage pulls away from Itaru's dick and leans over to kiss Sakuya's now cum filled mouth, licking some up into his own mouth. 

"You're quite bitter today, Chigasaki." Chikage says, licking his lips as he watches Sakuya swallow the rest. 

Itaru moves to place his face next to Sakuya and places a kiss on the other's forehead. "I didn't have time to prepare this time, senpai." 

Sakuya presses a kiss to Itaru's lips, his hands still pinned down. "That's okay, Itaru-san. I quite like it- ah!"

Chikage begins to thrust once again, catching Sakuya off guard, and Itaru takes this moment to kiss Sakuya. 

Minutes pass of exchanging kisses between Itaru, Sakuya and Chikage, noises of skin on skin and hard breathing filling the room until Chikage hits a spot inside Sakuya making him shiver and wrap his legs around Chikage. 

"Do it again, I'm close-"

"Oh? You'll cum untouched, then."

"Please-" Sakuya grinds his hips trying to find that spot again. 

"Hm." Chikage pulls out and Sakuya lets out a small whimper, the noise making both Itaru and Chikage's dicks twitch.

The olive haired man flips the smaller man over, and Sakuya puts himself on his hands and knees, Itaru positioning himself in front of Sakuya. Chikage sticks his tongue out and licks around Sakuya's rim, teasing, while Itaru rubs his hardening dick on Sakuya's lips, smearing the forming precum on them. 

"Mmhh.. Please, someone-"

Chikage blows air one more time on Sakuya's hole before leaning to whisper into the red-head's ears. "How about this, Sakuya. You fill Itaru while I fill you, hm? It's been a while since you've done him." 

Sakuya looks up to Itaru for confirmation and Itaru smiles. "I'm good with that. Pass me the lube."

They temporarily readjust themselves on the bed as Itaru begins to prep himself while Chikage and Sakuya kiss and bite Itaru's body; Sakuya biting his neck and Chikage teasing Itaru's nipples with his teeth and fingers, occasionally prodding Itaru's hole himself with his free hand. 

Another few minutes pass of this until Itaru speaks up in a panting voice, "Okay, I'm ready enough, Sakuya." Sakuya licks Itaru's bitten neck one more time before leaning over to kiss him.

Chikage passes the lube to Sakuya after putting some on himself and they all readjust so that Itaru is facing Sakuya with his legs over the young man's shoulders and Chikage behind the red-headed man. Sakuya lines himself up and slowly pushes in while maintaining eye contact with the blond man and once he's fully in, Chikage once again enters Sakuya. 

Sakuya moans at his boyfriend filling him and filling his other boyfriend. They remain like that for a few seconds, Sakuya and Itaru's breaths mingling, waiting for the first move. Sakuya finally breathes out and slowly begins to move, his slim hips meeting Itaru's body as his bottom meets Chikage, who is holding his hips. He groans, his body beginning to move faster into Itaru, and Chikage moves with him, slamming his hips into Sakuya. 

Sakuya, who was already in the brink of cumming not to long before, does not take long at all to cum into Itaru, squeezing his essence into him. Chikage feels Sakuya clench and he slams his hips harder, also cumming inside Sakuya. 

A brief respite, and Chikage grabs Sakuya and lays him on the bed next to Itaru, kissing him strongly as he plays with the red-head's nipples. Itaru watches his two boyfriends makeout as he catches his breath, before grabbing the lube once again and coats his hand, grabbing Sakuya's dick into his hand to slowly work into hardness. 

He uses his other hand to grab Sakuya's chin, forcing him to look at Itaru and he starts to kiss and lick into Sakuya's mouth with no grace or technique, just pure desire taking over. Chikage, having had Sakuya taken from him, instead moves to mark Sakuya's smooth body with bites and hickeys around his hips and abdomen. 

They all part away when Itaru speaks up. "Sakuya, I think it's my turn to do you." Sakuya eagerly pushes himself up, Chikage having to steady him when Sakuya nearly falls over from the lack of balance in the bed. 

Sakuya crawls over to the end of the bed, and climbs off. "Ah, um. Actually, I was thinking if you both could do it at the same time? If that's okay." 

Chikage and Itaru spare no extra time in replying. 

"Of course." 

"Anything to satisfy our cute leader."

The two salarymen move off the bed and to the floor, but not before grabbing a few pillows. Placing the pillows on opposite ends of each other, the two lay down and scissor their legs and move as close together as possible, dicks touching. Sakuya takes the lube from the bed and coats each of his boyfriend's dicks before standing in the middle of both of them. Squatting down, he takes both of their dicks into one hand and slowly sits himself onto them, taking his time adjusting to the thicker size. 

Both men laying down release a hiss, the tightness from Sakuya's hole making them feel _hot_. Their leader sits there for a few seconds before he begins to steadily move up and down, his thighs and core burning to maintain a good speed. Itaru is the first to move of the two older men, thrusting up as Sakuya comes down, Sakuya moaning at the extra pressure, then soon Chikage follows as well, his timing just a slight bit off to give Sakuya a different kind of pleasure.

Sakuya begins to sweat, his thighs quivering from increasing the speed of his thrusts and from trying to maintain a sense of balance. They all begin to speed up, their hardened dicks unable to wait for release and when Sakuya lets out a loud moan and cums without restraint, the other two soon follow when his hole tightens around them, filling him with a mixture of their cum.

Heavy breaths fill the otherwise silent room; Sakuya's breathing ragged, Chikage's a bit silent but heavy, and Itaru's the heaviest of all, panting like a man who hasn't had water in days. Sakuya slowly stands himself up and his boyfriend's cum drips down his slender thighs, some landing on the two of them. He steps over the still scissored men and reaches his hand out for Chikage to take to help him sit up and once he does, the olive haired man pulls him down onto his lap and kisses him gently. Sakuya wraps his arms around Chikage and smiles into the kisses, pleasure filling his body.

Chikage opens an eye and makes eye contact with Itaru who finally sat up and reaches his hand out to him, which the blond takes. He places himself behind Sakuya and kisses his shoulders while sliding his hands over the red-head's waist and hips. Sakuya releases a pleased sound in between his kisses with Chikage and after he gives a few more pecks to his boyfriend, he turns around and does the same thing to Itaru, sitting on his lap to share kisses with him. 

The three eventually pull away from each other and lay on the bed, Sakuya in between the other two. "You feel satisfied yet, Sakuya?" Asks Itaru, who places a kiss onto Sakuya's clavicle. 

"I don't think so, Itaru. I think he's about to be ready for another round," says Chikage who notices Sakuya's dick slowly hardening once again.

Sakuya sits up and turns to face the both of them, placing one hand on Itaru's chest, and his other on Chikage's. 

"When I said I don't want to be able to walk, I meant it literally." He grabs a nipple from each chest and squeezes it, causing the two men to release a small hiss. 

Chikage pushes Sakuya onto the bed once again and the young man laughs, and Itaru follows suit, climbing on top of Sakuya, with his ass facing him and Chikage's dick in front of his face.

"Well, it seems like it's time for round two." 

"Don't go easy on me this time, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sakuya. We won't." 

\-----  
A few days later they run into Izumi at the entrance of the dorms, right as she was about to leave for errands.

"Welcome home, guys! How was the amusement park? And oh- is Sakuya okay?" Izumi walks over to Sakuya who is being carried on Chikage's back, Itaru following behind them.

Sakuya lets out a shy laugh. "I'm fine, director! We just did a lot of walking the last few days, is all! The rollercoasters made my legs feel like jelly, though." 

"Oh, I see! Do tell us if you need anything to help with the soreness, okay? I'm at least glad Spring Troupe doesn't have rehearsals so you can rest." Izumi says, patting Sakuya on the head.

"Thank you, director, I will!"

Izumi smiles and then crosses her arms in thought. "I was surprised when you three left so suddenly the other day in such a hurry. I didn't realize you all had planned an outing to the amusement park! It seemed like such an emergency, so I was concerned."

Itaru lets out a small laugh, "Aha, yeah, we definitely forgot that our company's special all weekend coupons were going to expire so we had to hurry and take advantage of it, ya know?" 

Izumi slaps Itaru on his back and he lets out a grunt, her strong palm making him move a step forward. "Haha, right! Next time plan better, yeah?" The three nod their heads and she smiles back at them.

"Alright, boys. I'm going to go out shopping for groceries, take care of Sakuya for me!" The director pulls her purse over her shoulders and walks out the door after waving goodbye to her actors.

Releasing a sigh of relief for Izumi buying their story, the three carefully walk over to room 103, explaining the same story to whoever they came across when they asked about Sakuya's condition. 

Itaru closes the door behind them while Chikage carefully places Sakuya onto their couch, but not before moving things off it like tissues and candy wrappers. 

"Amusement park, really, senpai?" 

Chikage sends a look over to his boyfriend. "Your excuse last time was less believable than this. At least mine has a higher chance of happening."

"Tch. I guess so."

Sakuya laughs and the two turn their attention to him. "Well, whatever the excuse, I'm glad we got to spend time with each other again." 

The two men smile fondly at their boyfriend and take turns kissing his forehead. 

"At least you got your wish, right, Sakuya?" 

The young man laughs again. "I am. I'm filled with both of your essences and I'm satisfied for now." 

"Oh, 'for now', you say?" Itaru swipes Sakuya's bangs out of his face and sees Sakuya's eyes dilating. 

"Mmhm. I can't ever have enough of you both."

Chikage chuckles and turns to look at Itaru, "I see we have to take care of our precious leader one more time."

Itaru reaches into his bag and takes out a new bottle of lube. 

"I'm more than fine with that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, having taken a few A&P classes and a functional anatomy class: is this anatomically correct? 
> 
> Me: nah, I'm not here to educate, I'm just here to share some badly written prn
> 
> For real tho, i have no idea what I'm doing lol
> 
> This was written in google docs mobile so if formatting is weird I'm sorry !
> 
> Find me @ darkslayertier on twitter


End file.
